Sherlock and The Case Of The Vocal Killer
by Zombiex100
Summary: Sherlock investigates one of his most violent yet shortest cases yet. (Image by allegator on devinart)


**Sherlock and The Case Of The Vocal Killer**

As any other day, Sherlock was in his chair drinking a cup of tea until John sat down on the coach across from Sherlock, throwing some documents on the table. Sherlock picked up the documents and read them. It was titled "The Vocal Killer". This person would cut out the victims vocal cords and then choke them to death. Sherlock read no further and then said "I'll take it. Interesting, Weird, Just the case I like". John seemed very excited about the case. "Have you been drinking? Your shirt is always a lot neater then that." Sherlock stated. "No, I'm fine Sherlock, I just want back in action" John replied. Sherlock went to get changed while John went out. Sherlock finally got dressed he went into the living room John wasn't there "Probably out drinking" Sherlock mumbled to himself. Sherlock started his work on the case.

Sherlock sat in his chair, going into his mind palace. He was thinking to himself, why cut out vocal cords? For fun? Something just wasn't right. So they couldn't talk? Bleed to death? Thats when it hit him. He would cut out the vocal cords for two things, One, for torture, and two, the main reason, so they won't scream or call for help. And then he would put his hand in-between the cut vocal cords inside there neck and choke them. This was one of Sherlock's more violent cases. Sherlock picks up the documents and reads them all. It seems that he has killed 5 people starting on March 5th 2013. Today is… September 5th 2013. He checked the documents again. Over the course of 5 months and always on the 5th… today someone will die by the hand of this man. Sherlock called John but he didn't pick up so he just texted him he's getting closing to the killer. Going into his mind palace once more, he found something else out. Everyone who died was a singer at the theater. 5 singers at the 5th of every month. Sherlock is thinking about renaming this the 5 killer. Why 5? Why? It made no sense. Sherlock checked the schedule of the theater and someone is going to sing today. Sherlock rushes outside to call a cab and go to the theater.

The show starts at 4 and ends a 4:30. Alicia Redd is going to be singing a couple of original songs. Sherlock needed to warn her. It's currently 4:15. Sherlock takes his best bet that she'll get killed at 5. It's almost like the killer wants him to find them. Sherlock was hoping John was ok, he hasn't replied yet and can't find where he is. The cab pulled over at the theater 5 minutes later at 4:20. Sherlock walked in the theater and walked up the staires of the stage while the lady was singing. Everyone in the crowd was whispering. Sherlock went up and took the microphone. "Excuse me everyone I'm going to have to borrow this lady, life or death matter" Sherlock said while grabbing the lades arms taking her back stage.

"What the heck do you think your doing! Are you crazy?!" Alicia said. "High functioning sociopath. Your going to be killed today, most likely at 5. Have your security cards cover all exits. Your going to get your vocal cords cut out then be choked. You have to watch out" Sherlock explained. "SECURITY!" Alicia yelled. All security was rushing for Sherlock while Sherlock tried to make an escape. Sherlock rushed out the back entrance and jumped in a cab "Front entrance, now!" Sherlock said to the man. The cab went around the building, but the entrance was blocked by security. It was 4:45. Sherlock had no time to waste. Sherlock got out of the car standing in the front of the theater. Then, John walked by. "John! Where were you? I think I'm on to something." Sherlock said. "Sorry, I was busy. Did you get in trouble with security again?" John asked. "Well, I was trying to help the girl who was singing from death until she called security. She is most likely going to die at 5 and I need to save her" Sherlock said. "I'll see if i can get you in" John said

4:58 John finally got them in. When they got to the backstage it turned 4:59. "ALICA! YOUR IN GRAVE DANGER! COME OUT AND WE CAN HELP!" Sherlock yelled. Alicia finally came out when the clock stroke 5. "Told you" Alicia said. "I never said exactly 5, the hour 5, I just needed to get in here by then" Sherlock said. Sherlock and John sat down with Alicia while Sherlock explained everything. After that they just were going to chat until 6. But when the clock stroke 5:55 a terrible thing happened. The most worst thing that could ever happen to Sherlock. John, pulled out a knife and put it around Alicia's neck. John was the vocal killer. Right in front of him and he didn't notice.

"JOHN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sherlock yelled. "I'm sorry Sherlock, i'm doing this to protect you" John said. "Yes, he is Sherlock, believe him" A mysteries voice said. A man walked out from back stage. "You know me, just from not here. I know you, just not from here." The man said. "I am your worst enemy, although you don't know that yet. You will" He said. John was ready to cut the vocal cords out of the women."John you don't have to do this!" Sherlock said. "Sherlock, I do, can't you just trust me for once? I'm doing this for everyone I know, or else they'll all die." John said. "I told you, believe him" He said. "I'm so sorry John" Sherlock said, "For what?" John asked. "For what i'm about to do. I would think you would rather this then having to kill people, so please forgive me" Sherlock said. Sherlock took out a gun, pointed at John's head, and shot.

For John, everything seemed it was slow motion. The bullet slowly moving towards him, Sherlock slowly walking to grab the knife out of his hand. Everything was slow. He could see all of his life flash before his eyes, but there was one memory he really wanted to relive before this bullet went through his brain and killed him. The first day he met Sherlock.


End file.
